The Vector Technology Evaluation and Model Systems Core Laboratory will function as a centralized facility for the evaluation of both cardiovascular cell transduction by either current state-of-the-art vector systems and novel vectors developed during the course of the Program Project, as well as the efficacy of potential therapeutic target genes to modify pathobiology in models of cardiovascular disease. Vector evaluation will begin with a systematic characterization of an array of retroviral, adeno-associated and adenoviral vectors that will be produced by the Vector Technology Core Facility and that will incorporate elements for cell-specific and regulatable expression. As new lentiviral vectors are developed, their ability to transduce resting and proliferating vascular cells will also be assessed. The Disease Model Core Laboratory will be responsible for the development and maintenance of animal models designed to probe various aspects of cardiovascular proliferative, atherosclerotic and ischemic disorders, including neointimal hyperplasia, ischemia-reperfusion injury and thrombosis. These disease models will allow evaluation of the therapeutic effect of potential target genes overexpressed in transgenic models, and will also incorporate methodologies for achieving in vivo gene transfer for the evaluation of novel gene therapy strategies.